


I Used to Have a Demon

by elegant_malice



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Overprotective!Neuro, Poor Yako, demon friend, demon stalker friend, different POV, high school! yako, these two are awesome, yako deals with neuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_malice/pseuds/elegant_malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Yako is a normal high school girl except she has a demon - one that sleeps on her bed, messes her stuff up and scares her friends away. But hey, this is just the average of a demon and his pet. COUNTERPOINT UP! (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##### 1a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who lived in my head  
  
Spent his time mocking me  
  
And sleeping on my bed.  
  
  
  
2a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who liked to pull my hair  
  
Gobbled all my cookies  
  
And pushed me down the stairs.  
  
  
  
3a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who played the piano well  
  
Kept me up all night long  
  
A special kind of hell.  
  
  
  
4a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who scared my friends away  
  
Locked me up in a room  
  
And went his separate way.  
  
  
  
5a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who kisses me goodnight  
  
Flooded my room with shadows  
  
And made me scream in fright.  
  
  
  
6a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who broke all my things  
  
Giggled when i sobbed in bed  
  
And trampled on my dreams.  
  
  
  
7a. I used to have a demon  
  
Who played on my fears  
  
Dangled me from the roof  
  
Then laughed at my tears.  
  
  
  
 _8a. I now have a human_  
  
 _Who lives in my head_  
  
 _Spends her time planning_  
  
 _Her futile escape._  
  


* * *

##### 

###### Author's note: I don't owe anything from MTNN. The first few stanzas are from Yako's pov and the last stanza in italics is from Neuro's pov. I know that it seems very harsh on Yako but Neuro actually cares for her in his own demonic way – counterpoint in chapter 2 and you'll see why. It'll be uploaded next week so stay tuned. Thank you for your time. I hope you've enjoyed this fic (I certainly did!). Please review :)


	2. I used to have a Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (unfortunately).
> 
> A/N: This is the direct counterpoint for 'I used to have a demon' and they correspond to one another. Basically, same incident, just two  _very_ different ways of looking of it. Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 **1b.**  I used to have a human

Who played with me all day

Even though i was scary

She didn't run away

 **2b.**  I used to have a human

Who never cried when she fell

Grinned as she stood up

She laughed through all my hell

 **3b.**  I used to have a human

Who understood my songs

Knew that i was depressed

She held me all night long

 **4b.**  I used to have a human

Who was bullied by her friends

Ensured she knew nothing

As I raged in revenge

 **5b.**  I used to have a human

Who liked to play my games

Pretended to be scared;

we laughed ourselves insane.

 **6b.**  I used to have a human

Who loved a sneaky cheat

Her heart got broken so I

Dumped his body in a ditch

 **7b.**  I used to have a human

Who was scared of strange things

Isn't scared of me

But of falling from roof beams

_**8b.**  I now have a demon_

_Who couldn't resist a game_

_So we switched our places_

_And we were never quite the same._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done yay! Although this time the last italic stanza is from Yako's pov instead of Neuro's. Hope that clears up any confusion. It's really amazing how an experience can be interpreted differently by two different individuals. Yes, you may marvel at my ingenuity and heap praises onto my being..   
> Don't hesitate to drop me a review/PM if you have any questions! As always, reviews are much loved, greatly appreciated and deeply cherished.


End file.
